Gotta Learn Sometime
by Nicholls
Summary: Nothing is ever normal in the Mywalker family. Characters: Sylar, Mohinder and Molly. DISCONTINUED
1. Learning and Wake Up

A/N: Molly is 15 in the next little fic then she goes back to being 10 or whatever she is in the next one.

* * *

**Gotta Learn Sometime**

"No. No way!" Sylar said as he exited the kitchen with Mohinder following close behind.

Sylar walked over into the living room and laid himself down on the couch. Crossing his arms, he telekinetically turned the television on and waited for Mohinder to try to argue his point. Not that it would help.

The doctor stood in Sylar's line of view, fully blocking the screen. Sylar just growled in annoyance.

"I'm still not doing it Mohinder, now move so I can see the football game."

"Oh come on Sylar." Mohinder practically pleaded. "It'll be fun."

Sylar moved so he was in a sitting position. "Fun? Oh believe me, that is not my idea of fun. Fun is going around ripping special people's heads open." he said, then added rather sadly. "But you won't let me do that anymore."

Mohinder sighed. "Molly's gotta learn sometime-"

He was cut off. "Then you do it."

"I would, but I can't." Mohinder said far too quickly to be convincing to anybody.

"Hey you guys! I'm ready for my first lesson!" Molly called from the doorway. The car keys were jingling in her outstretched hand.

"Not it!" Mohinder yelled and ran from the room.

Sylar groaned.

* * *

**Wake Up Call**

"Sylar get up!"

This only made Sylar bury himself deeper into all the sheets and blankets at were on the bed.

Mohinder rolled his eyes. "Come on, Molly's got a parent-teacher conference in a half an hour and we can't be late."

Sylar poked his head out from underneath the mass of blankets and looked at the clock. It was 8:45 am. On a Saturday. He groaned. "Why did you schedule this so freaking early."

The doctor hit him on the back, not that it did anything. "I didn't, she did."

"Molly?"

"No." Mohinder said. "Molly's teacher."

"I hate her."

"No you don't now get up."

Sylar decided it was easier to get up and go rather than lying there trying to ignore the Indian man who would never give in.

"Give me ten minutes."

xxxxx

"So how'd it go?" Molly asked when the two came home.

"Lovely." Sylar said sarcastically as he took his shoes off. "Your teacher's a real delight."

Molly frowned at him and went to Mohinder instead. "So?"

"It went fine. She said you were a good student and got along with all the other kids." Mohinder said.

The little girl smiled.

"She's a very nice woman too. She showed us some of your test scores and some art projects you worked on."

Sylar snorted. "She is not nice."

Mohinder sighed. "Don't listen to him, he's still upset that he had to get up earlier than normal this morning."

"And he wouldn't let me kill her."

"Sylar we've been over this you can't ki-" the doctor was cut off in mid sentence.

Molly had tackled Sylar who tripped over onto the leather couch. Sylar landed on his back with Molly on his chest. The serial killer had a bewildered expression on his face, while the innocent girl sitting on top of him just smiled.

"This is for trying to kill my teacher."

"But I didn't try-" Sylar protested.

Too late.

Molly reached forward and started to tickle Sylar's sides, right on the ribs below the arm. Sylar tried to hide it but couldn't. He burst out laughing which only made Molly tickle more.

Mohinder was highly amused at the sight before him. He moved forward, not wanting to be left out of the fun.

"Oh not you too." Sylar said between laughs.

* * *

These popped into my head when I was doing the dishes last night, don't ask.

Drop me a review they make me happy. See ya!


	2. Math and Pink

**Math **

"No that's wrong." Sylar said.

"Nuh uh. The calculator said it was right." Molly wined.

The two of them were sitting at the dinner table doing math homework. The book was laid open, pencils and papers were strewn about. It made a lovely mess.

"Well your calculator is wrong."

"No it's not. It's never wrong."

Sylar slumped forward on the table with his head resting on his arms. He was getting nowhere. Molly just frowned at this. "C'mon your supposed to be helping me."

"I'm trying." he growled.

Molly crossed her arms. "Simmer down. It's not my fault you have a stick up your ass."

"Sylar's eyes as well as his eyebrows shot up. "What did you say?"

But Molly just smiled and said nothing.

"Fine." he sighed, and picked up a pencil. "The problem says 6 (7x2)-4." he said. "Do you see that?"

"Yeah."

"Ok, you can't just do it in order. You have to go in order of operations. That means parenthesis or multiplication and division have to come first." Sylar explained.

They heard a noise as Mohinder decided to make his appearance. He walked in the door and came to check on the two.

"What are you guys doing?" he asked.

"Math." Sylar grumbled.

"I see." Mohinder said. "Well dinner will be ready in fifteen minutes, so finish up."

Molly diverted her attention back to her teacher and tried to concentrate. Sylar was drawing on a scrap piece of paper now.

"What'cha doing?"

"Helping." he muttered, and held up the picture.

On the sheet were seven rows with two, what looked like brain shaped things on it. "Can you multiply that?"

Molly gave him a weird look and responded. "Fourteen."

"Now, if _someone _would add six more brains to the fourteen, how many would you have?"

"Twenty."

Sylar smiled. "Ok, if that same someone would take away four brains, and gain four new abilities." he whispered the second part under his breath. "How many would be left?"

"Sixteen."

"There you go!" Sylar clapped his hands. "Let's eat!" he pushed his chair away from the table and stood up. "I bet Mohinder needs help."

Sylar walked into the kitchen while Molly gathered her schoolwork.

Mohinder came walking out. "Let me give you a hand Molly."

"Thanks."

He eyed the scrap sheet of paper. "What's this?" he asked. Molly just shrugged and went to deposit her things in her room.

"Sylar?!"

"Yes?" Sylar's voice rang from the kitchen.

"Did you draw this?" Mohinder yelled.

"What? I read a book, it said to use things that you find appealing to teach children." Sylar said in his defense.

Mohinder shook his head. "No. You're supposed to use things that appeal to the child you are teaching. Not yourself."

Sylar came out of the kitchen and stood in the doorway. "Oh, how was I supposed to know. Besides she learned didn't she?"

**Pink**

Mohinder came home to find both Sylar and Molly sitting at the kitchen table. Little bottles of nail polish littered the hardwood surface. He eyed them with a confused look and turned to the two. He decided not to question it right now.

He leaned down and kissed Molly on the head. "So how was school?" he asked as Molly lifted her head to return the gesture.

"Fine. I got a good grade on an map test we had in school today."

"That's wonderful. Did you use your powers?"

"No." Molly lied.

"Molly, what have I told you?" Mohinder sighed.

The little girl had to think a moment. "Not to use them on tests?"

"Exactly." Mohinder said as he went to take his coat off.

"And what have I told you?" Sylar said after Mohinder had left the room.

"To lie better?"

Sylar smirked. "That's right."

Mohinder returned really took a long hard look at the scene and discovered that Molly was painting Sylar's fingernails. And oddly enough Sylar was letting her.

"Sylar?" he asked.

"Hmm?" Sylar said looking up to meet Mohinder's eyes.

Changing his mind Mohinder turned to the one painting his boyfriends nails, it was probably safer to ask her anyway.

"Molly, what's going on?"

Molly turned to him and stopped dipping the brush in the tiny little bottle. "His fingers were uneven. Only three were painted on one hand. Then I evened them out and the other hand didn't match the other so now I'm painting it."

Mohinder raised an eyebrow. "Only three were painted? When did this happen?"

Now that his nails were done being worked on Sylar was blowing them dry. "This afternoon after I picked Molly up from school. I had just gotten done with an... errand." Mohinder glared at the serial killer but Sylar ignored it and went on. "After I was a little tired and fell asleep on the couch.''

"And I was bored." Molly put her two cents in.

Mohinder couldn't help but smile now.

"That's great Molly, but did you have to paint them pink?"


	3. Just a Typical Day

**Just a Typical Day**

**A/N: **This is a longer (Much) longer installment than normal. It's just this popped into my head a would NOT go away. Posted over a LJ too, they seemed to like it. Anyway, onto the story!

* * *

"Can you sign this?" 

Mohinder turned to his daughter. "Sure, what is it?" he asked and she handed him the slip of paper. He read it silently to himself. "Oh,I remember now. Do you still need chaperone's for this?"

Molly nodded. "Mrs. Thompson says that we need a couple more parents. She doesn't trust us apparently."

The geneticist chuckled. "I wonder why." he stated.

"Can you come?"

Mohinder bent down and kissed the top of her head. "I can't, I have to work tomorrow."

"It's ok." Molly said.

Mohinder hated this, she was making him feel bad without even trying to. "Sylar could go."

Molly's face lit up like a Christmas tree. "Yeah!"

"I was only kidding." Mohinder said while raising an eyebrow. Sylar and a zoo probably don't mix very well. Mohinder shook a mental image away. Yeah no, they defiantly did not go together at all.

"It'll be fun." Molly said and ran off down the hallway. She opened the last door on the right and looked inside. Sylar was sound asleep under a ton of blankets and sheets. All you could really see of him was the upper part of his head. The clock next to the bed said 12:34 pm. Sylar should be up by now, it was half past noon.

Molly stepped back a few feet and launched herself on the bed. She landed with a small thud on the huge mass of blankets called Sylar. He groaned and pulled the covers further over his head.

"G'way." came the muffled voice. "Leb me avone!"

Molly translated this as: Go away and Leave me alone.

"Wake up sleepyhead." she said as she shook him a little. "It's past noon."

"So."

"C'mon."

"No."

This was going nowhere clearly. It was in that minute that Mohinder decided to see what Molly was up to. He stood in the doorway looking at the peculiar scene before him. Molly was perched on top of a pile of blankets and somewhere under there supposedly was his boyfriend. The little girl pointed at the blankets and shrugged her shoulders. Mohinder smirked and walked over. He motioned for her to move and she obeyed. Carefully he positioned himself and yanked Sylar off of the bed. Blankets and all came crashing down on the hardwood floor.

"What the- hey!" Sylar yelped in surprise.

He pulled the blankets off his head so fast the static made his hair stand straight up, almost as if he stuck his finger in an outlet or something. It was quite a sight especially since he was still half asleep.

"That was not nice."

"I know." Mohinder laughed and crossed his arms across his chest.

After pulling himself free, Sylar laid back down on the bed and turned so his back was to the people who had disturbed his slumber.

"Sylar!"

"No."

"SYLAR!!!"

"Fine!" he gave in and pulled himself into a somewhat sitting position. "What is so freakin' important?!"

"Can you chaperone Molly's class field trip tomorrow?"

Sylar starred at him with a blank look on his face. "You gotta be kidding me."

* * *

"You gotta be kidding me!" 

Molly hit Sylar on the arm. "Don't yell, people will think you're crazy!"

"Not like I haven't heard that before." Sylar muttered.

Molly rolled her eyes.

They were waiting for the other children and their parents to arrive so they could leave. Sylar had got them there early enough, but some weren't as on time as they were. So everyone had to wait for the stragglers.

Molly spotted her teacher coming over to them. Sylar groaned. "I'm going back in my truck." he said and turned to leave. Molly grabbed his arm and tried to pull him back. She dug her heels into the ground to stop him.

"You're supposed to be good." she warned. "Or I'll tell Mohinder."

Sylar stopped. "Fine, but the only reason I'm even doing this is because he said he wound do that thing-"

"Ew!" Molly made a face. "I don't want to know. I just got that last image of you two out of my mind." she made another face.

"You should have knocked."

She was about to say something when her teacher interrupted them.

"Molly?"

The owner turned around to face her teacher. "Yes?"

"Dr. Suresh called and said that Mr.Gray would be helping us out today." she turned her attention to Sylar. "That must be you."

Sylar didn't particularly like being called by his former name, but he _had_ promised Mohinder to be good. "Yes, that's me."

"Great. Now we're just waiting for the last few parents to show up." she said and handed him a piece of paper. "Here's a list of the kids in your group and the other group you are paired with."

Sylar took the paper that was handed to him. "Ok, thanks."

Then Mrs.Thompson went away to attend to other matters that needed her attention. Sylar watched her retreating figure and instantly didn't like her. Typical.

"C'mon," Molly tugged on the sleeve of Sylar's jacket. "everyone is getting on the bus. She ran to the bus and Sylar followed after her.

The ride there took about a half hour or so. The bus pulled up to the entrance of the zoo and stopped. Mrs. Thompson then gave a speech about the way they are to behave because they represent the school and so on and so forth. By this time Sylar _really_ wanted to rip her head open, he doubted she had an ability, but she was just do damn annoying. He even raised his finger once, but Molly smacked it back down and threatened to tell Mohinder on him. To kill someone he really didn't even need to use move finger. Molly had even teased him on several occasions of being overly dramatic. He just said it looked cooler.

"Everyone ready?" Mrs. Thompson called. "Good. Let's go."

They filed off the bus and the parents starred to gather their group together. Sylar ducked his head as he exited to avoid smacking his head on the top of the door. He took the piece of paper out of his pocket and unfolded it.

"Who are these people?"

Molly took the paper from him, she looked at the name of the group they would be partnered up with and groaned. "Wonderful." she muttered.

Sylar with all of his super hearing, heard her of course. "What?"

"Nothing." Molly lied.

"Your heart rate changed. Don't lie to me."

"Rats." Molly sighed. "We got partnered with David Stevenson's group."

"So?"

"I hate him."

"Why?" Sylar asked.

"His dad hates gay people."

Sylar didn't like the sound of that very well. "Ok, I'm defiantly killing him."

* * *

Later the parents managed to locate and round up their kids. Then the groups met up and went to different parts of the zoo. Sylar and Stevenson set off together. All the way Sylar kept glancing at the other man. He was about 6' , he wasn't a small man, but not incredibly large by any means. 

Sylar smirked. _Yeah, I could totally take him._

The group went to see many exhibits and saw a ton of animals. About two hours into the trip Sylar was bored out of his mind. He did however like the penguins. Molly had no idea why but he did. When they were there he had his face almost pressed up against the glass. She had to practically pry him away when it was time to move onto the next animals.

The trip was going fairly well until David would not for the life of him, leave Molly alone. He kept taunting her and saying he would tell his dad that she had two dads. Finally Molly had enough and punched the obnoxious boy square in the face. David stumbled and fell down on the cement. He clutched his face and quickly stood up. His dad came running and David pointed an accusing finger at Molly.

"She punched me!"

Sylar stood between Molly and David's angry parent. He narrowed his eyes, daring Stevenson to even think about attacking his little girl while he was there. Now, David's dad wasn't a stupid man, well at the moment anyway. He knew that Sylar stood a good four or five inches over him and was bigger than he was.

"I think she owes David here an apology."

"I don't think so." Sylar said. "David owes Molly the apology, not the other way around."

David held his had to his bleeding nose. "And he's gay."

Sylar smirked. "Let's leave that out of this kid."

Stevenson glared at Sylar, who in turn calmly starred back. "What? Have a problem with me?"

"C'mon dad!" David shouted. "You can beat him!"

Sylar sighed, in all the world why did he get stuck with the most annoying kid on the entire planet? Life just wasn't fair sometimes. And worst of all, David was one of those kids you just wanted to choke until his head popped clean off. That was a fun mental image and Sylar chuckled to himself.

Stevenson took a step forward and threw a punch at Sylar, who easily dodged it. He threw another but the same thing happened, all he met was air. Sylar was growing bored of this after he dodged about ten punches. He flicked his wrist and the other man was hanging upside down, it looked like he was suspended by invisible wires.

Molly was laughing but immediately stopped when she saw Mrs. Thompson coming over to investigate. She hoped her teacher didn't see much of the fight.

Molly hit Sylar who then released Stevenson from his telekinetic hold. The man fell with a dull thud on the ground.

"What's going on here?"

Sylar tried to arrange an innocent look on his face. "Nothing, he tripped that's all."

Mrs. Thompson turned to the man on the ground. "Is that right?"

He took one glance at Sylar who made a cutting motion across his throat with his index finger. Stevenson nodded. "Yeah." he managed to spit out.

Seemingly satisfied she turned to go, giving Sylar a glare before she walked away. He just stuck his tongue out at her back as she left. Molly smacked him for like the hundredth time today.

"Put it away."

Sylar brought his tongue back into his mouth. "You are no fun."

Then he glanced at the man who was still on the ground. "And by gay, you mean happy right?"

Stevenson nodded several times.

"Good." Sylar smirked.

The two came through the door at about six o'clock. Mohinder was already home with dinner waiting for them. They took off their shoes and walked into the kitchen where food was waiting for them.

"So how was the zoo?"

"Incredibly boring."

Mohinder frowned. "Well what about you Molly?"

"It was fun, though the best part was Sylar showing David's dad who was boss."

Mohinder turned to Sylar who tried to walk back out of the room before he was spotted. He failed.

"Sylar."

"What? He called me gay! And not the happy kind!"

"Sylar you are, and did he really?"

"Well no, but his kid did."

Molly told Mohinder the entire story top to bottom and Mohinder wasn't exactly pleased to hear she had punched someone. But Sylar said it was beautiful and it hit right in the middle of the ungrateful brats face. Mohinder glared, but it did little to distract Sylar off the point.

"Alright, he deserved it." Mohinder admitted. "But you are not going on anymore of Molly's field trips." he said pointing a finger at Sylar, who just shrugged.

"Do you have homework to do?" Mohinder asked Molly.

She nodded in response.

"Go get starred and I'll bring you dinner in little bit." he said.

Before going to her room she hugged Sylar around the waist. He just smiled and hugged her back. Then she left the room to begin her work.

"Mohinder?" Sylar asked.

"What?" he replied while he prepared Molly's dinner on a plate for her.

"Can we get a penguin?"

* * *

Any spelling mistakes were pointed out already by the awesome people at LiveJournal, I love them. So yeah, and I was too lazy to do anything about them. So ignore them. 

See ya! Reviews are always welcome and loved. :D


	4. It's Not What You Think

**It's Not What You Think**

Molly had just gotten home from school. She opened the door to the apartment and stepped inside. She couldn't wait to show Mohinder and Sylar how well she had done on her math test. She set her bag down and walked towards the living room, but stopped when she heard talking.

"Sylar! You're doing it all wrong!"

"No I'm not! Leave me alone!"

"No no! Jerk it!"

"Shut up!"

"Higher! Sylar!"

"I'm trying!"

"You gotta be quick! Faster!"

"I can't!"

"Fine leave it! Just concentrate! You're missing them!"

"Mohinder! Shut it!"

There's a moment when it's totally silent, followed by a cracking noise. Molly runs into the living room, ignoring the voice in her head saying: "You know what happened last time you walked in on them." But she didn't care.

"Oh hey Molly." Mohinder smiled. "Home already?"

Molly stared at the broken pieces of a guitar on the floor before answering. "Yeah, what are you two doing?" she said while watching at Sylar sulk in the corner.

Mohinder smirked. "I was trying to teach Sylar how to play Guitar Hero III. But he doesn't get that you can lift the guitar up when all the lights light up to earn more points."

"Oh." was all the little girl could say.

"Plus it doesn't help when he keeps missing the notes too."

"It's a hard game." Sylar mumbled.

"Be that as it may," Mohinder said. "you didn't have to break it. And you were on _easy_ mode!"

Sylar just continued to sulk in the corner.

Molly didn't say anything, she was still thankful that she didn't walk in when Mohinder and Sylar were doing... things... again. She shuddered when she thought back to it. Mohinder noticed.

"What's wrong?"

Molly snapped out of her reverie. "Nothing, I was just glad that was all you were doing was playing a _game_."

Sylar perked up and Mohinder's mouth opened slightly. "What do you mean by that?"

But Molly just smiled and walked to her room. Mohinder turned to Sylar. "She thought we were... you know..."

Sylar walked over to his boyfriend. "Who knows." he said as he wrapped his arms around the other man. "But you know," he smirked. "you and me could go play a _better _game right now."

Mohinder smiled, which egged Sylar on even further. "And the best part is that I already know how to play."

Hi! I know this idea with the person behinda corner hears 2 ppl talking and jumping to conclusions has been used a lot. I don't care. But anyways thanks for reading! Have a good day. And vote for Sylar for best villian in the Teen Choice Awards 2008!!


End file.
